Chocolate Chip Cupcakes
by Tanthachon25
Summary: Moonpetal is a new pony in Ponyville, and she brings with her a chocolate shop, a reclusive older brother and a whole new adventure! has nothing to do with the Cupcakes fic.


**Okay, this is officially my first work as a brony! I'm trying to limit the amount of people who know in my area, but so far it is only my brother and sister. Not bad going, I think!**

The morning in Ponyville usually followed some kind of routine. The cockerels down at Sweet Apple Acres would carry out their distinctive cock-a-doodle-doo alarm, several ponies would wave as Princess Celestia shot over the area, pulling the sun behind her and pushing the moon in front of her, and everypony who needed to go for work would grab a bite to eat, before heading out. But this morning was different.

Twilight Sparkle was flying, high above the clouds. She'd never felt so happy, and she marvelled at the mountains of cloud, and the occasional pegasus that streaked through the sky. She heard a squeaking noise, and looked up to see that she was dangling above some kind of pedal-powered helicopter, similar to the one that her friend Pinkie Pie had caught up with Gilda and Rainbow Dash in. The pink pony was in the saddle now, pedalling vigorously, wearing ridiculously oversized goggles.

"Rocket-propelled spaniels, at 5 o' clock!" the pony cried, and Twilight looked round, and gasped, as three hugely oversized dogs roared past her, furry ears flapping and barking frantically. Sure enough, the creatures seemed to be strapped to huge engines, propelling them along at a ridiculous speed, roaring louder than anything Twilight had ever heard. One creature barked, and shot what seemed to be a cluster of small cats, each trailing rainbows and singing an irritating tune that seemed to only consist of the word 'nyan'. "Evasive manoeuvres!" Pinkie cried, and the flying machine, with Twilight still dangling from it, tilted upwards and began to fly almost vertically upwards, the lavender unicorn now trailing behind the flag fluttering from the tail end. Pinkie pressed a button, and a shower of flaming cupcakes burst from the flag in an umbrella shape, narrowly missing Twilight, who yelped in surprise. The cats went after them breaking off the pursuit, but one went after the machine, and morphed into a book as it hit them, and Twilight was dragged out of her dream.

Pushing the book that had toppled off one of the bookshelves back into place, the unicorn threw open her window to see what was making the roaring noise, which was in fact, in real life. She watched in awe as four almond-coloured pegasi tore through the sky, heading towards Sugarcube Corner at astonishing speed considering they were bearing what looked like the wall of a house. After quickly brushing her mane, Twilight left the house, breaking into a trot as the bakery came into sight, and marvelled at the scene taking place. Despite the earliness, there was quite a large crowd next to sugarcube corner, but they weren't looking at it. They were looking at a large contraption, next to the bakery. A wide, wooden frame with various metal gears and sockets was spread out next to the bakery, and a group of six pegasi in orange jackets where trying to hold back the crowd. Twilight caught a glimpse of a bobbing hat, and fought her way through the crowd to it

"What's going on?" Twilight asked her friend Applejack, who was staring intently at the sky, where the four pegasi were manouvreing the wall above the frame, and preparing to lower it.

"New pony's movin' in" Applejack said, still watching as the pegasi lowered the wall onto the frame, and with a click and a thump, the wall slotted into place on the frame.

"OO! who is it?" Pinkie chirped, popping out between the two and making the two jump back in surprise. The pink pony had a habit of popping up wherever you least expected it, in mirrors, in heavily-laden carts, and once a small trailer already containing two fillies. "I bet it's pony!"

"Ya don't say?" Applejack remarked sarcastically. She looked up, as two more pegasus teams swooped in with a roar, carrying two more walls, which were soon in place.

"Oh, hi everyone!" The three ponies turned to find a yellow pegasus pony slipping quietly through the crowd towards them. "Do you think the new pony will be nice?" Fluttershy stood next to Twilight and watched as a fourth wall, this one with a door in it, was brought in and lowered onto the frame. "I hope she's not like Gilda, I don't think I could cope with someone nasty living here permanently!" Another team swooped down, carrying a large, flat piece of wood, made of planks nailed together, and lowered it down into what everypony could now see was a house. with another click and a thump, the next piece was fixed into place.

"I didn't know anyone could build a house that fast!" Twilight mused. Yet another roar came, as one more team of pegasi shot over the soon-to-be house, carrying a roof between the four of them. All four ponies watched as the slated cone of the roof was gently lowered into position, and with a click, then a resounding clang, the roof locked on to the walls of the house. The crowd 'ooh'ed, as the sign on the roof flashed in the sunlight, showing a crossed ladle and tempering rod, melted chocolate covering the ends of the implements, glistening a beautiful caramel color in the morning sunlight. Twilight's attention was suddenly diverted by the white unicorn that had slipped up beside her.

"Oh, isn't that place simply fabulous?" Rarity exclaimed in awe, gazing in wonder at the building. "The architecture, the materials, the colors, it's just splendid!" Applejack rolled her eyes. She never could get her head round Rarity's tastes in fashion, architecture, and most other things. The only interesting thing about the house was the sign, and even that wasn't something to get in a flap about.

"So it's a chocolate shop then?" Twilight asked, looking at the sign. "Although Sugarcube Corner does do a great job as a bakery, it'll be nice to have a shop entirely devoted to chocolate-no offence, Pinkie" she added, making a sideways glance at the pink pony.

"That's okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie squeaked, bouncing up and down a little. she suddenly jerked to a halt mid-bounce and cocked her head to one side in confusion. "But what about Bon Bon and her shop?" she asked.

"Bon Bon's candy shop is not far off a sugar mill, what with all her merchandise." Rarity humphed, holding her head up a little. she turned to look at the four ponies. "I mean, have you _seen_ the state of Lyra's teeth recently**(1)**?" she shuddered, before continuing. "anyway, Bon Bon refuses point blank to venture into the art of chocolatiering!" She turned and looked through the crowd, and spotted the pre-mentioned earth pony looking slightly concerned. Suddenly, a shout in close proximity to her sounded, followed almost immediately. The unicorn squealed a little as it shot through her perfectly groomed mane, throwing it wildly around. before she could recover, a loud, familiar and extremely pissed off voice sounded very close to her.

"Next time you decide to have a meet up, CALL ME! And make sure next time I don't find because Derpy mentions in passing about a huge crowd around Sugarcube Corner!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"We only just got up five minutes ago." Twilight explained. "We assumed you'd be here, and anyway, no-one had time to call you."

"And ya know full well that my phone got bashed up the other day!" Applejack countered, stepping forward.

"Well yeah," Rainbow said, awkwardly. "But-"

Rainbow was saved by the crowd suddenly going silent. the six ponies looked around, and saw that on a small platform in front of the shop was an unfamiliar pegasus. She was slightly taller than them, slimmer too, with a snow white coat. her hair was short, cut straight and a deep crimson, with various white highlights that matched her coat, and on her flank, there was a crimson patch just where her cutie mark was, a steel tempering rod accompanied by two drops of melted chocolate. her eyes were dark blue, which scanned the crowd in slight bemusement.

"I feel like I should be making a thank you speech or something!" she laughed. "but to be honest, you're all early, the grand opening's not till Tuesday!" her voice was quite high, and her accent was similar to Rarity's, but with

"Will there be fwee thamples?" somepony shouted.

"Yes there thertainly will be!" she cried, and the crowd burst out laughing.

"Oh, she's _good_!" Rarity murmured, as the others began picking themselves off the ground, still chortling a little. "strong-willed, slim, fast, and sophisticated, by the sound of that accent. I wonder where she's from." she got up onto her hind legs and shouted across the crowd. "Where are you from?"

"Greater 'Stangchester!" the pegasus called, which sent a ripple of murmurs through the crowd.

"That's a long way away!" Twilight murmured. Rainbow looked across at her.

"So they brought the house here by air." she mused "But you'd have to be either really strong or really crazy to fly all that way." The two ponies looked at the pegasus on the stage, and it was clear that her posture sagged a little. The crowd was starting to disperse now, gradually trailing back to their homes. The construction of the house had took so long and their attention had been so diverted that they did not notice the time. it was already afternoon, and they were trying to get some work done before the day was out. Twilight and the others were the last to go, as the pegasus started talking to one of the large ponies who had brought the house. Twilight heard snippets of conversation, mainly about the structural integrity of the building.

"What do you mean!" she heard her shout, pounding her hoof on the ground.

"Sorry, but we'll have to fly back this evening and get the rest of the gear tomorrow morning. As soon as possible mind." the chestnut colt said in a deep, gruff voice.

"So that just leaves the problem of where I am going to _sleep _tonight!" she yelled in frustration. "Even if there is a hotel or any kind of accomodation, do you see any money on me?" the pegasus stamped her hoof again in frustration. The colt just shook his head and made a vague comment about not being able to carry a pony on a long-haul flight. The mare turned and stormed down the stairs, as the colt and his team took off in a roar of air and wing muscle. the pegasus looked once more at the sky, and sighed, sinking to the cobbles.

"Come on Twilight!" Rainbow called, but instead of doing so, the unicorn walked over to the pegasus.

"I hear you don't have anywhere to go tonight." Twilight said gently. The pegasus sighed, and lowered her head.

"You got that right. d'you suppose there's anywhere half-decent I can sleep or something along those lines."

"You could always spend the night at my place." The words were out of her mouth before her brain really interpreted them as what they were. The mare in front of her looked up, eyes lighting up in hope. she rose, beaming, and almost hugged her.

"What's your name!" she asked, clearly restraining herself from exploding with happiness.

"Twilight, Twilight Sparkle." she said, extending a hoof. "What's yours?"

"Moonpetal," she said, shaking the hoof vigorously "And may I say Twilight, You have probably just saved my life!"

* * *

**You have no IDEA how long it took me to write this!**

**(1) Hats off to Dr. Sharky, hope you don't mind me borrowing the reference.**


End file.
